The present invention relates to a coin discriminating and counting apparatus, and, particularly, to such an apparatus which can be made small in size, discriminate the denominations and currency (whether or not currently in circulation), and the like of coins and count the value and/or the number of coins for respective denominations of coins with high accuracy.